Golden Age Rescue
Personality A kindhearted woman who is eager to help those in need, Lin Sato is clever, hardworking and passionate when it comes to pursuing her goal. She is a wide-eyed and open-minded individual who strives to do well by herself and others. While she is socially adept and rather charming, she is also terrible at the art of flirting, and the fact that she is incredibly easy to fluster doesn’t help the situation. Lin believes that everyone can be good if given the chance, and thus keeps violence to a minimum, choosing to avoid it and instead focus on general safety and damage control. She is surprisingly humble, having trouble when it comes to accepting gifts or being thanked. Backstory Lin Sato was born in a suburban home on the outskirts of Wayhaven, where she lived with her happily married parents, her father was a firefighter and her mother a librarian. It was a calm, happy life. Or at least it would have been if the hadn’t been for a pair of pro’s fighting a villain one night when Lin was about eight, during the battle, part of the family home collapsed, taking her mother’s life in the process. In the following years, his father would marry and have twins with a kind and loving medic, who treated Lin as a daughter of her own. And so, Lin continued growing and learning, her parents teaching her about quirks, safety, and how to deal with danger. She grew to love her younger brothers, constantly making sure to keep them out of trouble and giving them life advice. By the time she was twenty three, Lin finally left her home to make a life of her own. She quickly applied to become a rescue hero, employed by the government and using her powers, not only to fight, but to save citizens, heroes, and villains alike while keeping collateral damage to a minimum. Resources Small Apartment, monthly salary Equipment/Weaponry Enhanced firefighting suit (comes equipped with special detection instruments and basic electronics, including, but not limited to; helmet mounted radio and flashlight, loudspeaker, filtration unit), basic emergency tools, medical kit. Slime-grenades: Small tubular containers that house about a liter of slime each, they can either be detonated remotely or with a timer, thus releasing the pressurized slime within them. Lin can carry up to 8 of these at a time, each can only hold one kind of slime, so no mixes. Specializations Emergency training, basic hand to hand combat, medical training, firefighter training, knowledge of basic architecture and demolitions. Was a baseball pitcher as a child. Quirk Slime: She can secrete a special kind of slime from the palms of her hands, this special substance comes in three different variations. Once secreted, the slime-balls can be thrown or used for their intended purposes. Yellow: A hardening/expanding variant of the sludge, almost like a mix of expanding foam and quick-hardening cement, this kind of slime will harden and grow after coming in contact with the target, it can be used to strengthen structures, create walls, or restrain opponents. This slime lasts about three to eight hours before starting to deteriorate. The durability of the hardened slime is 12kN. If it is used to create a wall it needs 200ml per piece of wall of 1m x 1m x 0.05m. Orange: An acidic variant of the sludge, it is potent enough to dissolve metal, but seems to lose its acidity quickly after being created, testing shows it will work for around ten to fifteen seconds before drying up. 1kN/per second for a maximum damage of 15kn. Half damage on living objects. She can't stack the damage by applying more slime. Green: An adhesive variant of the sludge, it has no harmful effects, and can be used to hold things together or stick one thing to the other. Stickiness varies depending on the situation. The max weight it can support per 200ml used is 250kg. All her orbs travel at 25m/s after she throws them. She can only create 3 slimeballs per turn. (1 slimeball = 200 ml) She can store up to 4 liters of slime in her body. She regenerates 1 liter of slime every 3 turns. Versatility -Lin can use the slime for different situations, but creating too much of the substance in a short amount of time will drain her, leaving her exhausted and causing her powers to go dormant for a while. -The slime can be either thrown as “slimeballs” or simply smeared on surfaces. -Lin seems to be immune to the effects of her acid slime -Both the green and yellow variants can be nullified by the orange variant. -Lin seems to be able to control the toxicity of the orange slime, which can range from a burning sensation on an enemies skin, to quite literally cutting through metal. Example Rescue slowly made her way into the darkened room, her searchlight illuminated her path as she walked through the rubble of a collapsed store, which had apparently been caused by some young teens testing out their quirks on the abandoned building, causing it to crumble on top of them. She had found two of them, but one remained, and after a short while of searching she fond him, trapped under what must have been a freezer. Her gloves began oozing a translucent orange liquid as she ran her hands down the metal surface, causing it to slowly start to sizzle and smoke as the acidic slime did its job. A short while later, she carried the last child back to safety. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes